Memories
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: Hermione is lost and numb. The war has ended and even though the Weasley's has taken her in as family, she would very much like her parents back and to remember her. Will she find a cure or will she risk everything? (A lot of scenes with Hermione/Ron pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the living room of the Weasley's. They were so kinds to her, taking her in as their own family. Ever since the war ended Ron has been her rock. He was by her side every step of the way because he knew that she'd erased her parent's memories of their own daughter for protection. She was depressed and overwhelmed with all the kindness everyone was being towards her. The war did a number on her, yes…. But not being able to go back to her parents? That was something she couldn't deal with. They were her parents! She was staring at the fireplace feeling numb while Harry this time entered with a tray of tea cups.

"Would you like some tea, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She didn't do anything. Ron still had his hand over hers and looked up at his best friend. He frowned. "No movement from her since she got here." He whispered.

Her head was spinning in circles. She kept on overthinking her plans. Come on what was she missing? She thought. She suddenly jumped and rushed towards her room. Maybe it was in one of her books? Her two best friends rushed after her, "Hermione! Wait!" Ron said then they halted.

Her and Ginny's room was a mess. It was full a books opened everywhere and she was kneeling on the ground trying to look for the cure for the lost memories. What was she missing? She threw one of her books across the room and Ron rushed by her side hugging her.

Harry looked around, he wasn't sure what he was seeing until he saw it. Memories. "Hermione?" He asked slowly. "Are you trying to bring back your parent's memories? You know it's irreversible for a reason. It can mess with their minds." He said then walked slowly towards her and knelt beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ron's eyes went wide and looked around the room at the books. "Blimey Hermione. Was that what's bothering you?" He frowned. He didn't know what to say. He was just cradling her in his arms back and forth. Hermione nodded slowly.

Her voice cracked from not saying anything since the war. "I-I need them." She whispered. "You have your parents, Ronald." She paused then placed her hand on her chest. "I don't." She spat angrily.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Which is why my parents took you in." He took a deep breath and exhaled before he could say anything he'd regret.

"I think if I don't find any other option that could help. Going back into time would be the only option." She said while standing up.

"I won't allow you to do that!" Harry said. "That would jeopardize your parents! The whole main reason you did this in the first place was to protect them! Don't ruin that by going back into time. I beg of you!" Harry said while pleading.

"Harry's right, if you do go back into time it could change history. There is a chance that we won't win the war." Ron said then he wiped a tear from her eyes. "Let's think rationally and find better ways. I'm sure there is something." He said then kissed her forehead.

** I hope everyone likes this! Please let me know! I would love some reviews! : - ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Ron's and Harry's POV

Ron still couldn't believe this happened. He felt so helpless while she was here with him, but not really there. He didn't know what to do. It looked like the only option was to in fact use the time turner. But he knew that was against the rules. It looked like he blew a storm in his room that he shared with Harry. There was a knock at the door and Ron look up to see his best friend standing there. "Since when do you do all this reading?" Harry asked as he closed the door and sat on his bed.

"Since Hermione gave up." He said then threw a book to the wall. It made a loud thud.

Harry winced. "I'm sure she'll get over it," he said then leaned against the wall with a frown. "There has to be a way though. Is the library at Hogwarts still there? What if we venture in the restricted section like old times?" He thought out loud.

Ron shook his head, "mum told me that the library that Hermione used to love going to was long gone…"He sighed. He looked at Harry with knowing eyes.

"No! Tell me you're not considering it." Harry said then crossed his arms. "The war is done, lives are lots, but we won! What if Hermione doesn't obliviate them and Voldemort captures torchers and kill them. He wins and the fight is lost. Think of the consequences!" He spat. Blimey, he was starting to sound like Hermione day by day.

Ron was still glancing around the room while looking at all the books he's found. His eyes went wide. Why he didn't think of this before? He thought. He rushed towards the floor and showed Harry.

He looked confused at the book. "What does the Phoenix have to do with memories?" He asked.

"They heal…."Ron said while looking excited. "Maybe it could heal memories?"

Harry's eyes went even wide. "You're a genius Ron!" He said while hugging his best friend.

"Well, I'm sure Hermione would've figured it out, if she weren't…."Ron muttered with a frown. He looked up. "Should we tell her, or?" He asked as he wasn't sure himself.

Harry looked at the book while contemplating Ron's question. "Err; if we do we get her hopes up. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He said then frowned. "We should probably first locate the Phoenix and then locate her parents, wherever they are. Unless they're in France, we could ask Hermione or maybe that's not a good idea…. Would Ginny know?" Harry asked while he was ranting on.

Ron tapped his chin thinking about this thoroughly. "Hmm, she might." He was so proud at himself for thinking like Hermione and the fact that he remembered that when Harry told him back when they were in the Chamber of Secrets. "They seem to tell each other everything. That's not I'm worried about. I'm worried about her snitching." Rob grimaced

Harry nodded understanding what he meant. "Yes you're right. But how can we locate her parents or even the Phoenix?" He asked then picked up the book of spells grade 7. He glanced at the index. "Aha! This spell can't track both. Since they were obliviated they have magical traces as well as the Phoenix that has magical traces!" Harry said excitedly "All you have to do is say "Appare Vestigium… But I believe we need something of each. Might be easy for Hermione's parents but what about the Phoenix?" He looked up at Ron.

"You were with him last time."Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Harry just realized something and rummaged through his trunk and found a mini old treasure box he's kept since he was a kid. His eyes went wide with amazement as he picked out a feather from the little box he's kept from long ago. "I can't believe I kept this!" He felt giddy with excitement.

Ron grinned. "Right lets get started with finding that phoenix"

**Well that's chapter 2! I hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry placed the Phoenix on the floor and exhaled and inhaled. He sat on his legs on the floor and Ron did the same. When Harry was about to mutter the spell Hermione knocked on the door. "Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked. She opened the door and the boys stilled with wide eyes. Hermione looked at Ron. "Your mum sent me to fetch the both of your for dinner." She said with a monotone voice and left without realizing what they were doing.

The two boys exhaled with a sigh of relief. "Right lets gets a move on before she comes back in." Ron said. Ron got up and opened up the window because he wasn't sure if the Phoenix would come from the window or just pop out of nowhere or that they had to find the Phoenix.

Harry took out his wand and practiced his wand movement before he said the word. "Appare Vestigium." Harry spoke clearly this time. This was no Accio charm, this was something much more. It looked kind of like a GPS map that they would have to follow.

They both looked out at the window and saw the blue flashy light. "It looks like the Phoenix is a place unknown to me somewhere outside England." Harry said with a frown. "How are we going to find Phoenix, unless we could try Accio Phoenix Faux?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt that would work," Harry said and shook his head.

Ron looked like he was frustrated. He couldn't believe this was happening. That, they need to find the Phoenix, it was the only option to Hermione's happiness. They needed to bring back her parent's memories. He sighed. They were about to take out there books to search for this place out of England when Ron's mum called them for dinner. "I guess we can't do this right now," He said then stood up.

"We can do some research after dinner." Harry suggested.

"Can't we tell Hermione? I mean she's the queen of research after all." Ron suggested. "It would make this process a lot faster."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe the Ministry can help us? I can go over with my floo powder using your fireplace and go to their own library. They're bound to have something." He said.

Ron nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll keep Hermione occupied, Hermione can take me to the zoo she's always wanted to go, and see the animals they "Keep captive." He said rolling his eyes. As they walked down the stairs he asked. "What exactly is a zoo?" Ron asked.

As Harry was explaining the zoo to his best friend they both arrived at the dining room table and halted. What was the Ministry of Magic doing there? Harry thought as his eyes went wide. He was seated in the living room with Molly and Arthur Weasley on opposite sides of the couch.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded and he looked at Hermione who was sitting in the dining room table. She looked even more pale than the last time he saw her. His face became red while feeling upset at the site of her. He turned his head back to look at the Minister of Magic.

"You're probably wondering why I've called you both here." He paused to look at Hermione who was standoffish at the moment then looked at the two best friends. "The Ministry, you see is…."he struggled to find the words. "Well, we don't have enough Aurors." He started to say.

"No!" Molly Weasley abruptly said. "I will not have my son be put into danger anymore. He is still a child in my eyes, and he's been in enough danger this past year alone! Harry included." She stood then rushed towards the door. She was about to say something when Harry interrupted.

"If you'll allow me to speak, Mrs. Weasley," he said as politely as can be.

"But Harry -" Mrs. Weasley was about to say.

"I thank you for protecting me Mrs. Weasley," He said as he looked at her. "But I wanted to do this, the Death Eaters need to be caught since they're still out there. There are crazy people out there," Harry said. Th_is was the perfect opportunity to go the Ministry_, he thought. He looked at Ron and he nodded as if he knew what Harry was about to say, but Ron interjected.

"If you please sir," Ron paused to look at The Minister. "I would like to stay," He looked at Hermione who was looking at the floor, she was still feeling numb. He then looked back at The Minister. "I need to be here, with Hermione. You see, she has no one else, just me and my family." He explained.

The Minister nodded. "I understand, Mr. Weasley." He said while looking at Ron. He looked at Harry and raised his right eyebrow. "What say you Mr. Potter." He asked.

Harry nodded. "I would like to join…."He paused to also look at Hermione then back at The Minister. "With the exception I have access to your large library. You see, I'm doing some research on the Phoenix. After Professor Dumbledore passed on…." He sniffed at that. "The bird had disappeared and I need its healing properties." He explained. "Do you have a section on locating charms?

The Minister nodded. "I see, well, thank you Mr. Potter. I'll give you only one month to look for the bird. That should be sufficient enough time." He suggested. "Then after that, I need you to go to work with me. We are low on Aurors." He bowed his head at everyone. "I thank you for your cooperation everyone. I should get going." Everyone was silent as The Minister dropped the sand in the fireplace and announced his destination. He went into green flames and was taken out of exesistance in the Weasley home.

"Well that blew the cover." Ron muttered out loud without realizing. He glanced up at Hermione.

Hermione whoever was looking both at Ron and Harry with shock. She looked as though life was brought back into her eyes. She had a single tear coming down one of her eyes and Ron rushed over towards her. He knelt beside her where she was sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room table and held her hand. He looked up at her. "I told you I was determined to fix this." He said as he kissed her forehead. "My job is to make and keep you happy and I am determined to go through this. We already tracked the Phoenix after looking for the tracking spell in our textbook." He chuckled at that thought. "All Harry has to do is find where Fawkes is located. This has to work." He said. "Then we can search for your parents. Unless you know where they could be." Ron said as he was kissing her hand over and over again.

Hermione nodded. Finally all she could muster was. "Thank you." She got up and hugged Ron tightly. Ron closed his eyes while he was sniffing her hair. It felt so good to be close to her again. It felt like the hug was too short while it lasted, but she rushed towards Harry to hug him too. Hermione was overwhelmed and told everyone that she was too exhausted to eat and so she went to bed and slept for a good eight hours. Meanwhile the Weasley were eating a quiet dinner.

**My longest chapter yet! I would love some good reviews! Please and thank you : - )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was the next day, Hermione and Ron were out. He had invited her to the park that day since she needed the fresh air. Ron was counting on Harry to find whatever it was they were searching for. The location didn't seem like it was laid out. They needed the research Harry had planned on doing. As the two were walking around in the park Hermione halted out of nowhere. She then placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thank you so much for just being with me on this trying time I'm having. If it weren't for you…"she paused the looked at the ducks that were waddling around then back at Ron. "If-" she sighed. "If it weren't for-" Ron interrupted her.

"It's okay, Hermione. You're such a strong and brave women. You deserve some happiness in your life, M'ione. All the shit that we've gone through… No, the shit that you've gone through. I am so proud to call you my girlfriend." He said while biting his lips nervously. He was nervous because that was the first time he said it and wanted to feel out the waters. He looked into her eyes as she was smiling with glee with what he'd said. He smiled back and held her hand.

"Girlfriend, huh…" She said with a grin. She thumbed her chin as if she was thinking and pecked Ron on the lips. "I kind of like that idea." Hermione said while having those butterflies on her stomach.

"You had made me the guy in the world." Ron said as they began walking again. They were at the park the entire day. They passed by an ice skating rink that Hermione wanted to take Ron to. He paid for the skate rentals and they each put their skates on. "So how do I ride this thing?" Ron asked as the two were inching towards the ice skating rink.

"You have to balance those on the ice." She shrugged her shoulders then as they arrived on the ice Hermione had held on to him tightly as both she and Ron got on the ice. "See? You've got this." She said while grinning. Then she took Ron's hand and let go of him. They were both happy just to be with each other. Hermione was relishing in this moment, because they had their next adventure ahead of them. She just hoped that Harry had found what they were looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you Aladdinjasminefinnishfan for my first review here! : - )**

It was the next Day, Hermione and Ron were off at the nearest park, while Harry went for Auror training. Though, he doesn't officially start tomorrow, he had asked for granted access of their own library. Hermione did bring books, but he needed one specific one called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. _He needed to find that Phoenix. Anyone will do really. Hermione was miserable, and she needed to have her family more than ever. Now that the war was over, the famous trio can now relax. Well except for Harry and Ron of course. They accepted the Auror training for capturing the rest of the rogue Death Eaters. Yes, they were still out there. But to Harry, this was more important right now. He couldn't start Auror training yet until after he find the Phoenix.

Once he got out of the floo networking system he cleaned himself off and went to the information desk. He told them his name and asked for the library they had. The secretary followed him to the elevator downstairs and she pointed to the direction he was supposed to go. He thanked her and he walked to the direction of the library. He opened the door and looked up. Hermione would've been jealous of him for that the library was huge. Circular and big. Full of books, rows upon rows. He wished he could take his camera so he could should his best friend the impressive library that the Ministry of Magic had to offer.

He went to the information desk and smiled. "What can I help you with, dear?" Asked the Librarian.

"I'm looking for a magical beast." He said while trying to pull his most charming smile he had.

The librarian smiled at him and nodded. "Right, then follow me." She said as she got up from her desk and the two went to the elevator. "So, all you have to do is press floor three and it would take you directly to the path of magical beasts." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Harry said and nodded towards her. Once he walked in, he didn't think anything else would shock him, but this place did. He was in awe. The magical beast section of the library was full of wonder. It had tiny creatures flying around from the books, he just couldn't tare his eyes of the magnificent site ahead of him. Then he realized what he was hear for and side. "Right back to the mission." He slowly walked inch by inch on the bookshelf and found it. It was a hard cover book and heavy to lift so he took out his wand and used the Windgardium Leviosa spell and placed the book on the nearest empty table. He sat on the table, opened the book and started flipping through the pages until he spotted the Phoenix. He sighed with relief and skipped and read:

_Phoenix _

_The colors are scarlet and have a golden tale. The eyes are brown and they're from Egypt, India and China. The Phoenix can be reborn from its own ashes, have healing properties from its tear drops, and can withstand a great amount of weight. The other Phoenix besides Fawkes is a mascot named Sparky for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutochora Mascaws. They have the ability to go off on its own when the owner dies rather finding its new master. However, they like to travel to the Amazon because they can feel free and be amongst other animals. _

"Ok so the Amazon it is." He muttered out loud. "But where." Someone stopped near his table and glanced up. His eyes went wide. "Mr. Weasley." He said and smiled a little.

"What brings you at the neck of the woods?" Arthur asked.

"Oh right, you weren't with us when The Minister asked us if we wanted to be Aurors. I accepted of course with Ron. I told them I needed the library to do some research." Harry explained.

"Research, on what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, I had this idea since, the Phoenix can heal, I was thinking that maybe her parents can drink the tear drops and their memories can heal." Harry shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He sighed then finally looked up at Mr. Weasley.

Me. Weasley smiled at Harry softly. "That's a good thought, Harry. I never thought that could happen." He said then rubbed his chin as he was deep in thought. "I guess that could work. I have honestly never seen it happen before. But it could work." He said. "I wish you luck on your research, will we see you for dinner?" He asked

Hardy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. If I find my answer maybe. "You're interested in muggle history. Do you know anything regarding the Amazon?" He asked. "It says here that The Phoenix tends to go to the Amazon after its owner dies… but it doesn't say where." He looked at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was deep in thought again. "I'm sorry I don't, but maybe if you can find its favorite food? Maybe you and lure the bird towards you." He suggested with a smile. "Although, I don't know its favorite food."he said with a sigh.

Harry lit up. "Thank you for you help. That helped a lot. I may be there by sinner after all." He looked back at the book and they said their goodbyes. Harry continued searching for ideas on how to lure the bird to him.

"If you want to find the Phoenix, all you have to do is blow on a flute." Harry's eyes went wide hearing a familiar voice. He looked up to see the eight foot person standing in front of him with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?" Harry's eyes was still filled with shock.

"Just had to run an errand." He said inconspicuously. "I see you're searching for the Phoenix. "Might I add that he likes a good song." He said with a grin. He looked for his flute and gave it to Harry. "Here, take this to the Amazon. Give it a go, and you'll definitely find the bird." He said with enthusiastic.

"Thanks," Harry muttered while closing the book. "That saved me plenty of time."

**Well, there you have it! The Amazon! I'm eager for more reviews! : - ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ****chrisw ****for your kind review I like team work : - )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione and Ron finally finished their ice skating. As the two were sitting on the chairs they were taking off their skates. "I honestly never heard of ice skating before." Ron said while he was panting still. "When was the first time you learned how to skate?" He asked.

Hermione took the last off the shoe lace off her final shoe and took it out. As she was rubbing her foot she looked up at Ron and smiled. "I was five when my mom took me to the skating rink for the first time. They didn't even have to teach me. I watched others and I instantly knew I wanted to ice skate and I didn't even fall off the first time I tried." She explained.

Ron looked surprised. "That young they teach someone ice skate? I feel like I would fall off my arse." Ron explainer and with that Hermione has laughed. He always liked hearing her laugh. And he just realized that was the first time in a long time he had heard her laugh. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I love your laugh."

Hermione blushed all of a sudden. She'd almost forgotten her parents had no memories. She sighed and looked at the ground.

Ron placed his hand on her chin so she can look at him. "Harry will find a way." Ron promised.

"You can't make that promise..." She grimaced at what she said.

He was doing so good and yet he felt like he failed her. "Come on." He said then as he got up he picked her up with both of her hands and they both stood. He grabbed both shoes and dropped them in the shoe bin. "Let get some fresh air."

She glared at him. "But we are already outside."

"Let's turn that frown upside down." He said then poked her nose.

As they were walking again he noticed a group of pigeons that were on the corner and Ron grinned. He grabbed Hermione. "Follow me!" Ron yelled happily as he was dragging her to the crowd of pigeons. She made an oof sound as he was pulling her towards the pigeons.

"What are we doing Ronald!" She yelped as they arrived near the pigeons.

"We are going to make scare them of course!" Ron grinned as he kept her hand on his. "All you have to do is run through them. I'm sure you've done this loads of time!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She rushed through and chased the pigeons away. She felt like she was getting a rush of adrenaline. "Wooooooo!" She yelled in the air.

Ron grinned at her. He was actually doing it! He couldn't believe his eyes. He stood inches away from the love of his life and he was actually making her happy. He sighed with relief at that thought. She was definitely making some progress. The two of them needed some normalcy after what they endured. Especially Hermione. She's been tortured more than himself and Harry. She needed this happiness he thought. And then he joined her into scaring the rest of the birds and watching them fly away. The park was beautiful he thought. He then had decided to take her hand once more and rushed to the best place to watch the sunset. He sat on the grass as Hermione did vice versa. She leaned on his shoulder and relaxed ever so slight as they both watched the sunset.

"This was a magical evening thank you." Hermione had said and kissed his cheek.

Ron blushed. "I um, I believe anyone meaning you is err entitled to a bit of happiness," he said then but his lip nervously.

Hermione smiled at that thought and rested her head once again on his shoulder. They both sat there the entire night watching the sunset and eventually watching the stars. Ron had hoped that Harry would get going and finish with finding the phoenix already. he thought while gazing at the stars.

**And there you have it! A Ron and Hermione date! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Italicized is flashback)**

Once they're date was finished, Hermione and Ron made sure no one was watching and apparated out of the ice skating rink and Ron took them to a nice little Italian place close by.

_He did some research with the help of Harry of course. Ron didn't know anything when it came to muggle artifacts, so Harry had helped him with the phone book which he'd never used. He found it very useful though. When they couldn't come up with anything, Ron had wanted to call her parents, but realized that they had no memories of her. Ron sighed then Harry just remembered something. "I remember once, when Hermione and I were talking while you left."_

"_Thanks mate, for reminding me." He rolled his eyes._

"_Sorry," he paused then looked back in the phone book. "We were talking favorite foods; even though I didn't have much of a childhood to have a favorite food. Anyways, Hermione had told me the name of the restaurant," he finally landed on the name he saw and pointed. "There."_

"_Thank you, I have officially forgotten that comment you had just made." He smiled at Harry._

_Harry then helped him to make a phone call. He jumped when he heard the ring the first time; he was also amazed by the technology._

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How did you know this was my favorite Italian place?" She asked

Ron grinned. "I have my ways." He said being cryptic.

Hermione had rolled her eyes then hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered then placed a kiss on his cheek. As she walked inside Ron picked up his hand and placed his hand on his cheek. He felt warmth from Hermione and was feeling surprised. In a daze he looked at the door and Hermione asked. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah," he said then rushed towards her. He did not know how to be romantic; it was Harry who'd suggest the walk in the park which became a wonderful day. It was Harry who suggested the restaurant, and Harry to suggest, what are those things called? Movies? He thought. He had to picture it as moving pictures, he relaxed at that thought. It still seemed silly to him. He wanted this to work; he's always loved her, even though he made those mistakes in the past. But, since he's matured, maybe, just maybe, Hermione would forgive him doing those silly mistakes in the first place.

As the two sat down and waited for their table they were quiet, in their own heads. Hermione, however, was still thinking of her parents that she needed to get back. Was it safe for her to bring her parents back, or should they remain to have no memories of her what so ever. It was so frustrating to not being able to call them and hear their voices. Yeah, The Weasley's treated as if they were her own, but it was not the same.

She stared Ron who was staring into space. What he was thinking, she thought. She rubbed her forehead. This time, she started to think of Ron, he did seem mature and serious, she thought. Next thing she knew, Ron turned his head to face her and smiled. Hermione had blushed and placed her hand on her lap then looked around the restaurant. It was just as she remembered since she was little. Those memories with her parents and coming here came flooding back in her mind.

"_Who wants ice cream?" Her dad had asked._

"_I do!" Young Hermione said giggling. She was leaning on the table while looking at the menu with her dad._

"_I was pistachio!" Her mom said._

"_Yewww," young Hermione said making an icky face._

"_Why don't we split a banana split?" Her dad suggested._

"_Yeah, I want that one!" said young Hermione._

It was very rare for her dad to say that they'd split a banana split for they were dentists. But on occasion he would let it slip and not say no to his own daughter. She herself let a tear drop slip from one of her eyes.

Ron's eyes went wide when he noticed the tear drop and wiped it away as he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it off. "You okay?" He asked with a frown.

Hermione nodded. "Those were happy tears from a very fond memory I had with my parents here. Can you believe that my dad used to let me eat banana splits here? You see, they were dentists, so they limited candy." She explained even though she did once when they were little in Hogwarts.

Ron nodded remembering. "I remember you told me that. That was cruel." He said while being serious.

Hermione shrugged. "It was fine, because I didn't miss the sweets since I didn't have much when I was a kid." She explained.

Ron nodded. Finally, they were called to be seated. Once they were seated, they got their menus and ordered their drinks. He looked up at Hermione. "Do you already know what you want?" He asked her with a soft smile.

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod.

Ron waived for the waitress and she came back to order. The food had arrived and they ate there meal in comfortable silence. Once they finished the waitress came back to take the plates back and asked if they wanted any dessert to eat. Ron had nodded and smiled at the waitress. "Banana Split," he said and the waitress nodded and left.

Hermione blushed at his comment. "Thank you," she said and placed her and on his over the table.

Ron to blushed and nodded, he decided that the park and dinner was enough for their first date.

When the Banana Split arrived, they shared it until it was gone.

When the bill arrived he took it to pay for it with cash. Hermione was surprised. "You're just filled with surprises tonight, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically with a smile.

They walked out the door and made sure no one was looking and finally apparated back to the Burrow.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." Hermione said then kissed him on the lips at the front door of the Burrow.

If Ron's face had a color it would be as red as a tomato. "You deserve everything."

**There is the end to a wonderful first real date they've had! Would love to know what you thought of this chapter! I promise that next chapter will be finding the Phoenix! : - )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I lied about this chapter being about the Phoenix. I think Harry needed his own chapter! **

Harry had finally finished his researched, since Hagrid helped him very much by giving him his own flute to use. All he had to do is see if it works from his bedroom.

He was about to pack up all the books when the Librarian came in and smiled. "I'll take those for you," she said. Harry thanked her with a smile after trying to tell her that he would've done it.

With the flute in his pocket he walked to the nearest fireplace. He braced for the rush of transporting to another fireplace. He found the sand holder and picked up a handful of sand and yelled. "The Weasley's home!" With a green flash, Harry arrived while being covered with ash. With a thump he fell on the floor. He still wasn't used to using the floo powder method. Suddenly, he remembered about the flute and made sure it was in his pocket. There was a sigh of relief coming from his voice.

There was a growl coming from his stomach, which Mrs. Weasley of course had heard. There were footsteps coming from his direction, he frowned. He didn't want to be a burden to them. He was capable of making his own sandwich.

"Harry, you're back so soon? I'll make you some lunch." She said with a smile.

"There is no need to, Mrs. Weasley. I will just make a sandwich for myself." He interjected.

"Nonsense, that's not a proper meal, for a growing boy like you are." She said waiving her hand like it was no problem at all.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll go wash up and come back down when I'm done."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. She headed towards the kitchen. It was a good distraction for her anyways. Since her son had been killed in the war they won. At least they can have peace, she thought.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Harry was just standing there with the water running. Scenes from the war were creeping in his mind little by little; Severus Snape dying, Lupin, Tonk, and many others. He was glad he hadn't had the time to think about it. But the down side was that, everything came rushing in his mind all at once. Severus dying wasn't even the worst of it, Hermione's scream. The horrific events that happened at the manor, that what tore him to pieces. He leaned his hand on the wall of the shower in front of him. He couldn't imagine what's been going on in Hermione's head of hers. There were moments where he blamed himself. He couldn't persuade her to not follow him. They were the golden trio, the three musketeers that each stood by one another as equals and aimed for one goal. But still, no kid should ever have to deal with what Hermione went through.

The deaths were piling up in the war. Then he sat on the floor of the shower and bent his knees bringing them close to him. The most important death that struck him was Fred Weasley. The George he knew will not ever be the same again. That happy go lucky kid who did pranks with his brother was still grieving. Harry himself couldn't handle this much grief. He was in fact still mourning for the loss of the great Albus Dumbledore. There was a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts. How long was he in the shower for?

He blinked. "Yes?"

It was Ginny who answered. "Mum wanted me to tell you that lunch was ready." She said.

Harry froze. He hadn't seen her since before the war, after he'd broken up with her.

Ginny heard a sound like Harry was scrambling to stand up.

"I-I'll be right out!" Harry said shakily. He didn't sound like himself.

Ginny's eyes went wide. She was worried for Harry. "Okay." She muttered and walked downstairs.

Harry heaved a sigh and sat on the toil for a minute. Once he was finished with thinking of past events, he put his cloths back on and walked down the stairs.

Harry was finished up with lunch. He wanted to help Mrs. Weasley to clean up, but she told him not to worry. He sighed as he sat in front of the fireplace in the living room, where Ginny was sat. Ginny was staring at him coldly and he knew it. There was an ache coming from his forehead so he rubbed his temple.

After a long silence she spoke. "Well?" She asked with a grimace.

Slowly, he turned to look at her. He was taken aback by her beauty. His eyes widened.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you act like you haven't seen me in years." She scowled at him. Before she could say anymore Harry rushed towards her and kissed her like he was hungry for her. A blush crept up on her face; she became red as a lobster. She slapped him. "Don't you dare do that again to me again! You broke up with me, remember?" There was anger in her tone.

This time, it was Harry whose face turned red. He rubbed his cheek in which she slapped him on. "Remind me never to make you angry again." He muttered. All of a sudden Ginny had the urge to kiss him again. They both fell on the floor with a thud.

With all that happening, the door burst open and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley graced them with their presence.

**Would love some feedback thanks again for reading! : - )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**thank you Bgrangerweasley for your kind words! :)**

Harry heard clapping sound and turned his head towards Ron. His face flushed red as he and Ginny got off on the floor.

"So you finally made up, congrats, mate!" Ron grinned then leaned against the closed door.

Harry rolled his eyes then sighed. Then he noticed Hermione and smiled softly. "You look like you're in better spirits. Did you have a good time?"

Hermione nodded then held on to Ron's hand. "I did thank you." She paused for a moment then bit her lip. There was hope in her Hermione. "Did you?" She asked Harry.

Harry nodded and took out the flute that he had bumped into Hagrid. "When I was in the library I had all the books out that I needed. I was just about to give up when lo and behold, Hagrid was there. Believe me; I was shocked to see him." He paused then watched Hermione's expression. She looked more anxious even more. "Well, I couldn't find the location, but I have the flute that calls to Fawkes or any Phoenix's really."

Hermione gasped and teared up a bit. She rushed over towards Harry and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet. I have yet to try it." He responded back to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny however looked clueless as to what was going on. She wasn't in the room when this bit of information came. She looked to Harry with question.

"We are working on getting Hermione's parents back," Harry explained.

Ginny nodded with understanding. She sat in the background, back on the couch while, the trio sat down on the couch.

"Go on," Hermione said. She was practically jumping on her seat.

"Easy there, Hermione. Don't get too excited, we don't know if this will work from a large distance." Ron explained.

Hermione nodded slowly.

The trio including Ginny rushed into Ron's room that had a window. He wasn't sure how this worked. Hagrid had mentioned the flute but as usual he didn't get exact direction. What was he supposed to do? Just blow on the highest note? He thought.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said then held the flute towards his lips and tested out which note was high. Once he found the highest note. He took a deep breath and blew on the flute.

Everyone in the room except Harry placed their hands over their ears. It was that loud. With a loud bang, the magic spread outside the house as if the sound of the flute was moving. The ground shook like a mild earthquake.

Once the sound stopped vibrating in the air Ron muttered. "Next time, let's not accept any more "gifts" from Hagrid." He yelled since he was hearing a ringing sensation in his hear.

"Surely that must've worked." Ginny said after the ringing in her ears subsided.

Harry's eyes went wide then threw the flute on the bed nearest to him. "That probably was a mistake to do in the-" he didn't finish his sentence when Mrs. Weasley had burst into Ron's room.

Ron blushed as his mum looked everyone over to make sure everyone was alright. "What in heaven's sake was that?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I thought it was a normal flute. But knowing Hagrid..." He trailed off then rolled his eyes.

"We were trying to summon the Phoenix, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione explained in a monotonous tone. She knew it didn't work.

"Of course it doesn't work that way, you have to go to the nearest location of what you're trying to find." She explained.

Harry turned to Ron and they both nodded. "Harry and I will go," Ron said to Hermione walking until he was in front of her. He held her hand and squeezed them.

Hermione was starting to feel teary eyed once again. Boy has she been an emotional wreck lately. There came a time where she would jump to want to be with her friends on their quest. But this time she was exhausted and needed the rest. She didn't care that Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in the room. All she wanted to do was kiss Ron at that moment, and so she did. It was a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you." She said then blushed. "When will you go?"

"Tonight," Both Harry and Ron replied at the same time.

"Great, I'll make food for you to last you a week, which should be plenty of time." Mrs. Weasley said and she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Thank you BgrangerWeasley and AladdinJasmineFinnishfan for the kind reviews!**

"Right, ready?" Harry asked Ron as they were just outside of The Burrow. He didn't know how long they were going to be out for. He hoped for a week, because they had enough food to last them a week, unless Ron would eat it all.

"Yea mate, before mum comes rushing back outside to try to stop us from going." He snorted then held Harry's hand and apparated to unknown territory to them.

All of a sudden rain drops were falling on their head. "You'd think we'd remember to bring something for rain." Ron said while complaining.

Harry looked around for something to get dried from until the rain stopped. "Over there..." Harry muttered pointing at a tall tree that had a hole in the middle big enough for the two of them to crawl in. "I probably should've read up about this place first." He grunted and sighed.

"So you're telling me, we're going to a place where you only just read the name, and didn't do any research except knowing that the phoenix likes to travel there?" Ron rolled his eyes and started to look around. "Blimey, this place is massive." He acknowledged.

Harry nodded. He was suddenly quiet and full of worry and anxiety. What if we fail her? What if we can't find the Phoenix? He shook his head at that thought. He mustn't think those things.

Ron looked at Harry with curiosity. "I know what you're thinking and stop it right now," he said. "We have to think positive."

The tone Ron was carrying was foreign to Harry. He looked at him with confusion. "You said it yourself; I'm worrying that we will fail Hermione. I don't want to see the look of disappointment in her face." He said with resignation and looked at the ground.

Ron muttered something incomprehensible when the rain stopped. As he glanced up he sighed with relief. "The rain stopped." He said. "So what do we do?" He asked as the two got out of the tree.

Harry had reached out the flute that Hagrid gave him and kept it in his hand. Everything surrounding Harry was massive. The birds were flying and chirping, and he took note at the different creatures on the ground as well.

Should he just use the flute here? It would be a shorter difference, Harry thought. Placing the flute to his lips, he closed his eyes and played a few notes that sounded like a lullaby he's heard since he was a child.

Ron was watching Harry; he was feeling hopeful that this could work.

The environment surrounding them was eerily quiet. It was as if time was standing still. Ron and Harry kept on looking around for any signs of a miracle.

All of a sudden, a burst of magic surrounded them in a circle with a whoosh of air. There was a disturbance in the air as if something was coming. Harry and Ron fell on the ground with the sudden impact of magic surrounding them.

As both Harry and Ron got up, Ron rubbed his forehead from his head that was banged against the tree that was behind them. Of course with Harry, his glasses fell and his couldn't find them even though it was a few feet away.

Ron sighed and picked up the glasses and handed them to Harry. "Thanks," Harry muttered and placed them on. "Let's be sure to thank Hagrid when we see him next." He whispered while still in shock.

Ron nodded then noticed two birds flying over them up high in the sky. Harry's eyes became even wider. "And to think I thought Phoenixes were truly rare." Ron whispered who was trying not to spook them. "Do you think one of them is Fawkes?" He asked while whispering and turned to Harry.

"Magic will never cease to amaze me." He was in awe of the two Phoenix's flying up in the sky. Meanwhile, he suddenly felt a poke and jolted. "What was that for?" He asked Ron and rubbed his arm.

"I was just checking that you're still with us and wanted to know if you're still listening." Ron chuckled softly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry then finally turned to look at Ron.

"Do you think one of them could be Fawkes?" Ron repeated then looked up at the birds flying together in a circle.

"Let's see and find out." He said then took out the flute once more and played a high pitch tone.

With an instant, the two birds looked at Harry and zoomed down and both landed on the stump next to them. They looked up at Harry expectantly.

This was getting too much for Harry. He wasn't sure what the plan was next. Ron nudged him but Harry didn't move feeling flustered, which wasn't like him. Finally Harry got the nerve and almost tripped as he walked closer to approach them. "I- we need your help." Harry said pausing for a moment while the bird was staring at him. "We need your healing powers." He said then remembered that when they did packing Hermione told them to bring a couple of vials for the tears. "You see, Hermione, our good friend..."He bit his lip nervously and looked into the bird's eyes. "Hermione did the occlumansy charm on her parents so that they cannot remember their own daughter. Hermione was worried that they would be found by Voldemort..." He paused letting that sink in." He sighed. "Can I use your powers to regain their memories?" He asked then bit his lip.

There was long silence in the forest surrounding them. Then, the bird chirped making Harry and Ron jump. The bird turned its head as if the bird was about to give them the tears. Harr's eyes went wide and quickly got the vials from his pockets. He opened them and collected the tears.

Ron's eyes went wide in disbelief. He was so happy for Hermione. He couldn't wait for Hermione to know that they've found the cure. Well, they hoped that was the cure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was trying to keep herself busy all day. Mrs. Weasley was giving her things to do so that she didn't have to think about her friend's adventure. Even though she didn't want to go, she felt left out. After they left she regretted it. Ginny was outside practicing her Quidditch, while she was washing the dished. It seemed that it was therapeutic somehow, washing dishes without using magic.

Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was after one and the boys haven't been back yet. "I'm going to make something to eat for the three of us dear, why don't you sit down on the couch and read a book." She suggested with a smile.

That actually seemed relaxing to her, she smiled and nodded. After she finished the dish she was washing she thanked her and left to the living room. She noticed a map on the table and wrinkled her nose. Mrs. Weasley was humming in the kitchen and something was up with her, but she didn't know it. She shrugged that notion of and opened the map. She never tried a tracking spell on a map before. She bit her lip nervously. Could it be that easy? Next thing she knew she was having reservations. On one hand she wanted her parents back and the other hand. What if they don't want to be back? She bit her lip nervously.

Mrs. Weasley walked out with some sandwiches two glasses of water. She paused in her tracks and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What is it dear?" She asked as she rushed by her and placed the tray on the coffee table.

Hermione glared at Mrs. Weasley and sighed. "What if it doesn't work? What if my parents don't want to be found? What if-" Hermione started sobbing and Mrs. Weasley patter her back.

"I'm sure your parents will want to be found, there is no question to that." She said reassuring Hermione.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She took a sandwich and leaned against the couch. Once she finished her sandwich and looked at the map again. Mrs. Weasley was just watching her curiously. She took out her wand and closed her eyes as she was thinking of what she wanted to say. "Appare Vestigium," she muttered while her wand was hovering over the map she was using to locate her parents. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were looking at the map intently, but next thing they knew, Ron and Harry apparated just then in front of the door. They both jumped at the pop noise that they heard when the two men appeared at the archway.

Hermione's eyes went wide at the realization that they were back. She rushed towards Ron first and hugged him tightly and pecked his lips. "You're back safe and sound." She sighed with relief. Harry grinned then took out a vial of the Phoenix tear drop and showed Hermione. She gasped with amazement and placed her hands on her lips. "You did it!" She explained.

"Did err, we interrupt something?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

Hermione shrugged. "I was only just about to do a locating spell on my parents. I was hesitant to do it, but your mom convinced me in the end." She said then smiled brightly. "Come on, I was just about to do the spell and you guys interrupted me." She said again then rushed towards the couch. She breathed in and out while closing her eyes.

Ron was beside her and Harry was on the other side. "Don't let me stop you." Ron muttered.

(**Just thought to let everyone know, I have about 2 or 3 chapters left! We are finally near the end! Would love to know what everyone thinks! : ) )**


	12. Chapter12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Without realizing, the map had already materialized the location. The trio and Mrs. Weasley got back to the couch.

"Blimey, I didn't know you already did it!" Ron explained as it read plain as day. "Paris, France."

This was all too real for Hermione. Could it be that they went to her childhood home? She was starting to blink fast with tears streaming down her face.

Ron had noticed. With wide eyes he rushed towards her side and squeezed her hands. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"It's…"She bit her lip. "My childhood home," she explained. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Is it possible they remember?" She asked feeling stronger now that Ron was by her side.

Mrs. Weasley rubbed her forehead. "I suppose…"She muttered. "Maybe after a long time, it wears off?" She shrugged. She wasn't sure herself.

"Well that's settled, we are going to France!" Hermione said with excitement and jumped up.

"Wait just a minute, Hermione," Harry said then staggered to his feet towards his best friend. "We just got here and we're exhausted. We should think rationally with this task." He suggested.

"He's right, dear. We need to plan, pack and rest. Since it's just about nightfall, we should wait until morning at least. I'll owl Arthur, so that he can come with you three. Maybe he can help your parents adjust." Mrs. Weasley explained.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "You're right." She sat back down and brought her knees to her chest. "I just miss them so much." She rested her head on her knees.

Ron again was there, and placed his hand on her rubbing her back. "Things will be okay," he muttered.

She was so excited and scared at the same time. Would they be happy to see her? What if they never remember her and the tear drop didn't work? So many questions were popping in her mind and so little time.

Mrs. Weasley took the tray that was full of sandwiches and went back to the kitchen. She thought that they all needed some comfort, and so she put some milk on each of their mugs and waved her wand to mutter a heating spell to heat the milk. Once she finished making the hot chocolate, she brought the mugs over to the living room. "Here you go, dears." She smiled at the trio.

Hermione thanked her as she grabbed the mug. She inhaled the smell and exhaled. "Mmmm, cinnamon," she beamed feeling contempt.

**Ron's POV**

He was so excited for Hermione and ready to get this over with. Yeah, he was happy, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The faster they do this the better. He couldn't stop staring at the love of his life. That was what she was. He sipped the delicious hot chocolate as he was pondering how he would ask her to marry him. Of course they were young, but again he couldn't wait any longer. He stared at Harry and wondered if he was going to pop the question to Ginny. Without a doubt she would say yes to Harry. He smiled at the thought and Hermione caught his expression. She looked at him with a questionable stare.

"Nothing," he muted and sipped his mug once again. Boy did his mum made the best hot chocolate. He definitely would want her to cater their wedding and have the wedding in the burrow. He bit his lip, he needed to stop talking about marriage and focus on the now.

He hoped that her parents wouldn't be to harsh on her. Should he ring them in advance? Maybe Harry could teach him how to use that talking device. He was contemplating on what to do as his mum stood up.

"Right then, time for bed! It's going to be a long day!" His mum said with excitement.


	13. Chapter13

**Hermione's POV**

It was a long night for her. Hermione was tossing and turning during the night for she was thinking about her parents. When she eventually had gone to sleep she had a nightmare:

_She was back in France and just by herself. She wanted alone time with her parents so that things could get back to normal. Standing there in front of her childhood home, she was hesitant at knocking on the door. Her plan was to pretend she was doing a political campaign in that they would answer no matter what. While holding her clipboard she knocked on the door and waited for her answer. Next thing she knew her parents were standing there looking like mindless zombies. She was confused at the sight of them. With wide eyes she stammered and mumbled something incoherently. "I'm sorry?" Her mum asked whose voice was monotone. "I'm doing a surgery for the next political campaign and wanted to know if you had a few minutes to answer some questions?" She asked nervously. The two people in front of her just nodded in response and opened her mother opened the door wider than before. Hermione took out the pieces of papers as she sat down on the couch. She was shocked to see no photographs of their life. "Right, here are the surveys." She said and handed out the papers. "Would you guys, err like something to drink?" Hermione asked and they both nodded while they were filling out the forms. She was surprised that she could easily manipulate them. As she rushed to the kitchen she took out the vial that heals the Phoenix's tear drop, which was enough for two people and took out the glasses. After she poured some water in the glasses and placed the tear drop in each glass. After giving the glasses of water to her parents she looked at them expectantly. The glasses fell after they both drank the entire glasses. "Oh my head!" They both complained as they leaned on the couch. They both fainted on the couch. Hermione was freaking out; she didn't know what to do. _

Slowly Hermione was coming too. She moaned in her sleep while she was tossing and turning. Ginny woke with a start in her bedroom. Both Hermione and Ginny were staying in the same room for now until things got sorted. Getting out of bed Ginny groaned and rubbed her forehead. "What the matter?" She muttered as she got up. She noticed Hermione was fidgeting in bed and rushed over towards her and nudged her. "Wake up!"

Hermione just rolled her blanket up over her and leaned to the right side of the bed. "Go away." She muttered. "I just need to be alone."

"You had a nightmare," Ginny side then sat at the edge of Hermione's bed. She took down the blanket and sighed.

"I said go," she hissed. She was not having it. She didn't want her dream to be reality. "I'm never going out of this room again."

Ginny grunted, "Fine!" She yelled. She rushed out of her bedroom and ran to Ron's room.

**Ron's POV**

Hearing the loud bang, Ron woke with a start. "Hu?" He looked around the room and saw Harry was still sleeping.

"Please answer the door…" Harry muttered while putting his blanket over his head. "Give me five more minutes."

Ron rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "Alright, Alright! I'm open-" Ron stopped mid-sentence. He saw Ginny with a cross look and horrible bedhead.

"She's your girlfriend you deal with her. I want to switch." She nodded then looked at Harry.

With a blush Ron nodded curtly and switched rooms. He rushed towards Hermione's door and heaved a sigh. He knocked on the door and Hermione grunted. Assuming it meant he could come in, he opened the door. "It's Ron." He muttered. "Need some… Company? I'll just be sleeping on Ginny's bed." He suggested.

"I need you with me," she whispered.

Feeling shocked that she said that he gulped and walked towards her slowly. He walked towards the bed facing her face and lay down next to her on top of the blanket. Picking up his hand he placed it on her hair and stroked it. He was hoping that helped sooth her. She snuggled into him and he continued stroking her hair.

**Ginny's POV**

Feeling content, she snuggled into Harry's arms. She tried not to wake him, but she failed.

Harry jumped and noticed the bed feeling heavier. He felt disoriented for a moment and saw the fiery redhead staring into his eyes. His eyes went wide. "G-ginny. What are you-?" Ginny interrupted by placing her finger on his lips.

"Shhh-" she smiled at him softly. "Ron went to check on Hermione, she was having nightmares."

Wide eyes were staring back at her. "Nightmares? Is she okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Again, Ron is with her." She muttered as she was still staring at him then kissed his forehead. "Get some more sleep, looks like you need it." She suggested.

Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hermione's POV**

The sun was up and Hermione awoke with a start. She felt someone with her and relaxed when she saw the red head.

"Shhh… it's only me." Ron said then patted her head. She snuggled up against him. "You okay?"

She nodded against his chest. She didn't care that she was showing her vulnerable side to him. "I had a nightmare that the teardrop didn't work and it put my parents in a coma." She frowned .

Ron sighed. "Well I know there is a chance that it could not work, but wouldn't you be willing to try?" He asked her then tucked her hair away from her face. "You have to come down sometime, and what better way to come down and have breakfast with your family." He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

With sigh, Hermione nodded. "You're right." She muttered then propped her feet on the ground. They both got ready for breakfast and walked downstairs.

She was instantly greeted by Harry with a hug and followed by Ginny. "Everyone has agreed to go with you so you won't be alone in this trip." Hardy muttered in her ear. She smiled at everyone and sat down.

"I am so thankful to have you all as part of my family."

Breakfast was silent but everyone had the feeling of contentment. Once everyone had finished they all were excitedly in a hurry to pack up everything they needed to bring.

One by one they apparated at an alleyway in an area of her childhood home. Once she got there she was followed by her two best friends behind her and her boyfriend, Ron. She was too excited to wait for the rest of her crew to follow her in her childhood home.

Glancing at her house she gasped with surprise. "It hasn't changed a bit!"

"So I finally get to see my best friend's house," Ginny muttered. "I'm surprised it's taken this long to see it."

"Once I give them the antidote then we can visit as often as you like!" Hermione said excitedly as they walked to the front door. Finally the rest of the Weasley family apparated and they were right behind her. She grabbed out a clipboard she had with her and a pen. "I'll pretend I'm doing a survey and ask if I can do an inspection on the house, while you guys wait out here. I don't want to crowd them with everyone just yet." She muttered with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan. She heaved a sigh after everyone wished her luck, "do you want me there?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and appreciated his gestured and nodded. "Thanks."

After everyone left she knocked on the door of her childhood home. She relaxed when she saw her parents looking the same as ever. "What can I do for you?" Her mother asked with a sincere smile.

Ron was just blinking nervously. "Well, we are here because we a just doing an inspection of the house of sorts to add to our survey." He muttered.

Hermione held his hand tightly. She couldn't utter any words because she was nervous. On her other hand she was clutching her vial of Phoenix teardrop. _Please make this work. _She pleaded to herself. "Thank you." She muttered and smiled to her mother. They walked inside. She was overcome with emotion that she was suddenly parched and needed a glass of water. She bit her lip nervously and glanced at her mother. "I'm sorry, but if it's not too much trouble, can I please have some water?"

"Sure, follow me," her mother smiled softly.

As Ron was pretending to do an inspection on the house Hermione followed her mother to the kitchen. "Can I offer you a glass?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile.

"Actually, now that you think about it, I am kind of thirsty." Her mother muttered. "Thanks. I'll go check on your friend back there." She walked off.

Hermione looked at her mother. She was confused because she just seemed so formal. She used to be a happy person, but now something seemed dull and boring. She thought it had to do with the memories, it had to be. Taking a deep breath, she took out three glasses of water in hopes that her father would want a drink. When she finished filling up the glasses, she poured half of each glass worth of the vial. Grabbing the glasses of water, she went to look for her parents.

She felt as if someone was watching her and looked at the window. Rolling her eyes at the red head twins, she walked towards the living room. After her mum was talking to Ron, she walked over to her and thanked her for the glass of water. Luckily, she was so thirsty she drank every single drop and froze. The glass cup fell onto the floor breaking into tiny pieces. With wide eyes Hermione rushed of the living room because of the pieces of glasses.

Ron tried to help by picking up the pieces of the shard glass that were lying on the floor, while her mum was just standing there as if staring into space. Hearing footsteps, Hermione rushed back in the kitchen carefully.

"What in the-" Her father asked with bewilderment. He rushed towards his wife. Once he was reassured that she was okay, he rushed in the kitchen. "What is going on!" He asked as if he was about to get angry.

"I-I-"She muttered. "Please! Please drink this!" She pleaded as she handed the water to her dad. "It's just water.

Hermione heard a scream in the living room and just decided to shove the glass of water to her dad to drink.

She was standing at the outskirt of the living room. Hermione stared at her mother. "Mum?" She asked with hopefulness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

_Well there you have it! This will be the last chapter! I hope everyone liked it as much as I did! : - ) _

Her mom dropped to the ground on her knees and raised her hand to her forehead. "My head!" She yelled but then suddenly was feeling a weight lifted off her head and chest. Suddenly she remembered her daughter telling her about the war that was going to happens and that she needed to obliviate their memories.

She jolted her head up. "Rodger!" Then she noticed Hermione and with wide eyes and recognition she rushed towards her daughter.she sobbed on Hermione's chest as she was hugging her. "Oh my sweet, sweet child."

Once Rodger finished drinking his glass he went through the same transition as his wife and remembered he too had a daughter. With wide eyes he rushed towards his wife and hugged them both. "Hermione Jean Granger, where have you been!" Her father whaled in tears.

"Shhh… I'm here. The war is over many people died but most of us survived." She whispered. Hermione glance up and nodded with approval at Ron to let the rest of the family in. She was too overcome with emotion to talk anymore.

One by one each of the Weasley came in. Arthur was last because he wanted to make sure the coast was clear.

"You guys remember the Weasleys!" Hermione finally muttered. "They are like a second family to me and I'll be forever in their debt." She nodded at Mrs Weasley.

"Not at all dear. It was my pleasure and now that you're part of the family." She nodded towards Ron and he blushed. "You're welcome anytime." Mrs Weasley grinned at Hermione.

Hermione blushed too and thanked and hugged her.

"Molly Weasley, right?" Helene asked with a smile. "Thank you," Hermione's mother hugged Mrs Weasley tightly. "It is us we should be thanking you and in your debt. Thank you for keeping our Hermmy safe

"Mummmm…" she blushed and rolled her eyes.

Ron snorted with laughter. "I'll be sure to use that nickname." He grinned at Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare!" She glared at Ron furiously.

Harry was in the background feeling happy for her best friend. He was sitting on the couch unsure of what to do.

Next thing he knew Hermione's mum walked towards him. "So, you must be the famous Harry Potter that we heard so much about. I'm sorry we were never introduced. It was always not the right time." Helene smiled.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I am. And may I add that your daughter is the smartest and bravest person I've ever met." He said shyly.

"Oi!" Ron blurted. "I was there too…" he crossed his arms.

"Yes you were there, but you have to admit she was the brains of the operation." Harry glared at Ron and rolled his eyes.

Helene grinned at Harry. "I'm very proud of all of you. Even if I don't agree with the headmaster's motives to make the three of you go to war.

"Believe me, I've had my fair choices at Albus Dumbledore before…" Harry pauses and sighed. "Before he died."

Helene gasp. "I'm so sorry I had no idea." She sat on the couch next to Harry and hugged him tightly. "Who's going to take over the school?"

"Professor McGonnagall," Hermione was the one to respond.

After what seemed like forever of talking, they decided to go back to the Burrow and discuss the future with her parents.

One by one they apparated out of the neighborhood and to the entrance of the Burrow.

Hermione and Ron were the last ones there. "I just wanted to show you something before we go."she muttered then held his hand and dragged him along the hallways of her house to her childhood bedroom. It was never touched because they didn't know to go in the room. She had locked it long ago using the alohamora charm.

Once she was able to open the door, she led Ron in first and smiled. Her room had way too much pink in it, but it was hers. There were pictures of her from her ballet lessons and of her ice skating.

Ron smiling as he looked around the room. He was learning more things about her. Never had he thought to ask her about her hobbies as a kid or where they would travel in France. Or if they travel to other places besides France.

"I'm sorry if I never asked about your past." He muttered then turned to look at her. "I want to know all about you." Ron smiled then kissed her lips

**Shall I make an epilogue? **


	16. At Last - The End

**Well this is it! The epilogue! I hope you like it : )**

"Ouch that hurt!" Hermione winced as her mum was trying to brush her hair.

"Sit still! We need to get your frizz controlled before your wedding." Her mum mutter.

It was three years later. Hermione had officially graduated from Hogwarts with top of her class of course. She earned a position as Minister of Magic with a side job of Archiving magical objects. Her loving fiancé has been with her ever since even though, hey moved on separates way after she decided to go to Hogwarts for her last year. But Ron and Harry were automatically graduated, and were picked to be their top Aurors for the Ministry. With of course extensive training. Ginny finished with Hermione, but she went to be a professional Quidditch player with a team she's never heard of. She was happy for her, and ecstatic that she managed to take time off to go to her wedding. After all, Ron was her brother.

Luna and Neville was about to attend her wedding as well. She invited Luna to be as her bridesmaid along with Ginny as her made of honor. "Ginny better make it on time. I'm counting on her to make this wedding organized." She said with anxiousness.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley entered with a wide grin. "Oh my dear! I'm so happy for the both of you. I finally get to really call you my daughter." She said with excitement and sat down on the couch.

"Honestly Molly, was that all really necessary?" Her mum rolled her eyes. "You are already a second mum to her."

Hermione couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "I came back to you didn't I?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips to her mum.

Helen blushed and nodded. "I'm glad that you did honey." She said then finally finished the last stroke. "There. All done with your hair for now. Honestly thought that would take longer than expected." She heaved a sigh of relief and sat down for a minute. "I wanted to get that part out of the way for the hair and make-up team." She explained. "They should be here any minute now." She muttered.

Molly stood nervously. "Well, I wanted to give you something. As part of the family now. It's a two part gift. The second one is something borrow." She blushed. She walked towards Hermione and handed her a rectangular box.

Hermione too blushed as she picked up the box and unwrapped the ribbon. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Now, whenever you come and visit us at the Burrow, we'll officially know that you've arrived." Molly said with a single tear coming down her right eye.

What Hermione saw was a spoon with a hologram picture of herself looking at her. "I love it! Thank you." She muttered then hugged Molly.

"Now for something borrow. For this one, is second generation from my side, specifically my mother. And now, I'm handing it to you." She smiled softly then gave her a small square box with a ribbon on it.

Hermione held on to the box, unwrapped the ribbon, and took the box off. She gasped again. "Oh Molly it's beautiful! It also goes great with my dress!" She beamed with happiness. What made her gasped again, was a broach that was of a gold plated book.

"My mum was in love with reading as much as you are." Molly said with happiness.

Hermione Granger finally was ready to marry Ron Weasley. Her something blue, was of a necklace her mum had given her, that her mum wore as a kid. It looked like a tear drop shape. Her something new, was, a bracelet that she and her mum picked and thought it would go well with the dress.

When she was at the archway of the entrance at the Burrow she smiled. This was the perfect place for them to have the wedding. She saw Ginny and Harry there too at the archway and beamed at her for looking beautiful.

Ginny was first with Harry walking down the aisle, then Arthur and Molly and then it was her.

Both her parents were there next to her on each side. "Ready?" Her mum asked with a smile and sniffling.

Hermione nodded and held on tightly on both sides. "Don't let me fall down and make a fool of myself." She whispered.

"We won't." Her parents both said in unison.

The song that Hermione had picked for her to walk down was _At Last by Etta James_. She felt that it fit both her and Ron's personality. And the fact that it took them this long to be together. She told herself not to cry as she saw Ron, but _damnit! _She did. Ron's eyes went wide as he saw her.

As they both met, the two only saw each other.


End file.
